robloxgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuggington (CalleyFan)
Chuggington is a Town and City game by CalleyFan. The game is based on the show Chuggington, a kids show which got popular over the UK which originally aired on the BBC. The game was released to the public on August 31, 2011. Setting The game is set in the fictional town of Chuggington, where players can choose to ride on Chuggers, also known as Trainees in the show, attempt the Badge Quest or just explore the world of Chuggington. Throughout the game, players can choose to upgrade to other upgrades in the game. The town of Chuggington by CalleyFan is supposedly to resemble the town in the show, Chuggington. It includes a railway where the Chuggers are parked in one of the railway lanes, a Badge Quest building and green grassy land for the ground. Chuggers Throughout the game, chuggers can be seen all around the game's boundary, including Wilson, Koko, Brewster, Pete and Emery. Trainees *'Wilson' is a lively red engine based upon an EMD F-unit. His enthusiasm is opposed by his short attention span, and most of his adventures revolve around this. *'Brewster' is a strong diesel-electric locomotive built for heavy loads. He is British Rail blue with yellow face; Brewster is similar to a BR Deltic diesel engine, but with a single end-cab. He likes to haul heavy loads on pick-ups, and often picks up too much load. Other Chuggers may rush when given a task, but Brewster asks questions if he is unsure. He is dependable, respectful and can be relied on when there is trouble. *'Koko' is an electric engine, modelled on the bullet train. She is green and purple, and was built for high speed. She loves to explore and have adventures, and to challenge her friends to a dare or a race. Although she can get into mischief, she always means well and knows when to apologise. Regular Chuggers *'Action Chugger' is the movie star chugger. He responds to emergencies after being informed that he is needed by a flashing red light on his nose. He can unfold parts of his sides into short wings, each with a jet motor under it, and fly. After flying, he always lands on a railway track. Action Chugger's flight range extends at least as far as low Earth orbit. He normally resides in Chuggington. *'Calley' is the small shunting engine who is normally seen shunting rolling stock. She is Dunbar's assistant and helps in training the Trainees. She is also the 'Emergency Chugger' who is sent to rescue stranded chuggers, and is fitted with a siren and flashing light; she also has a range of emergency rolling stock that she can use to get the other Chuggers out of trouble – such as a fuel car, firefighting car, and crane car. *'Chatsworth' is an older well-spoken train who generally performs the same tasks as Harrison. He is based on a Baldwin Sharknose locomotive. *'Decka' is a double-decker tram built for heavy loads and passengers. She is brightly coloured and she has a big personality. *'Dunbar' is the large shunting engine. He is largely responsible for the training of the trainee Chuggers. He is in a dark green livery, and is based on GM Electro-Motive diesel locomotives like the EMD GP38-2. He leaves Chuggington during Series 3, and is replaced by Skylar as the trainer. *'Emery' is the Rapid Transit train often seen on elevated lines or in underground tunnels. He is based on the Urban Transportation Development Corporation Intermediate Capacity Transit System Scarborough RT-type electric train. He likes tricking and harassing other trains into thinking that they have a problem. He is the only engine who carries an additional carriage or truck with him permanently, although in at least two episodes, he disconnects his carriage to go faster. He often announces his actions with transit announcements. His right eye is green and his left eye is blue. *'Frostini' is the Italian ice cream train and is seen by the trainees as very cool. He is normally seen handing out ice-creams or at the factory working on a creation. He is quite proud of his accomplishments and speaks English with an Italian accent. *'Harrison' is a large blue engine resembling a Union Pacific Railroad M-10003 series diesel, and along with Koko, is considered one of the fastest engines in Chuggington. *'Hodge' (built from a hodge-podge of parts) is a six-wheeled Dandy Diesel, who normally works with Eddie the handyman. He is a bit like a pick-up truck, and often is tasked with taking the rubbish to the recycling yard. With his "seen it all" attitude, it takes a lot to get Hodge excited. *'Irving' is a small red engine who handles the rubbish and recycling chores around the depot; he is proud to boast that nothing is thrown away in Chuggington. *'M'tambo' is the safari park ranger and garbage-handling engine, and works around the safari park, giving tours to visitors and handling the rubbish and recycling. He speaks with an African (possibly Kenyan) accent. *'Old Puffer Pete' is the oldest chugger in Chuggington, a steam locomotive who is apparently 150 years old. Pete loves passing his wisdom on to the trainees or anyone who is willing to listen. He drives them mad with his endless stories (which often get him confused), and can never seem to remember the chuggers' names, but they are very fond of him. He is a cross between Union Pacific No. 119 and a DRG Class 62. *'Olwin' is an older motherly steam locomotive resembling the British streamlined train LNER Class A4, who refers to the "trainees" as her "little chugg-a-chuggs". Olwin's coal is stored just forward of the cab making her a tank locomotive, instead of a tender. *'Skylar' is a large crane locomotive who has just completed training. His crane ends in a 2-fingered grab. He can use his crane and his side prop legs to flip himself end-for-end or onto an adjacent track. He bears a close resemblance to a GG20B Green Goat locomotive modified with a crane end. *'Speedy' (Speedy McAllister in the show) is a large fast steam locomotive in that appears based on the CNW Class E-4 locomotives minus the tender. Speedy is somewhat gruff and blunt in character but means well and is helpful to experienced chuggers and trainees alike. He prefers more industrial jobs as opposed to those with a high degree of customer relations. Speedy's whistle is the deepest and loudest of the three steam locomotives in Chuggington. Speedy's voice in the U.K. is a Yorkshire accent but in the U.S. it is Western. *'Zephie' is a young direct drive system trolley car equipped with a scissor-lift trolley so she can lift and rotate her cab, which allows Eddie to work on things not normally accessible. She is particularly flighty and giggly. Badge Quest The Badge Quest is a special update where players will need to identify what safety rules are what. By doing so, players will earn a badge. Walkthrough #'Always Buckle Up'. #'Wear a helmet when you ride your bike' #'Always cross the Street with an adult' Badge Quest Gameplay The mini-game starts off with a blank picture image. Players will need to enter the building, and walk over to the button. This will automatically teleport the player to the Badge Quest. Players will need to say the words above in that order. Once they've done that, players will receive a badge. To get out of the building and back into the world of Chuggington, they will need to press 1 and click anywhere on the screen which will allow the user to go back to the World of Chuggington. Video File:CalleyFan's ROBLOX Chuggington|The Chuggington Fan-Made Trailer Video by CalleyFan Gallery This is a gallery of the pictures in CalleyFan's Gallery Item List. File:Chuggington_CalleyFan.jpg|Wilson and Koko File:Action_Chugger_CalleyFan.jpg|Action Chugger File:Chuggington_CalleyFan2.jpg File:Roundhouse_CalleyFan.jpg|The Roundhouse Park File:City_CalleyFan.jpg|The City File:Depot_CalleyFan.jpg|The Depot Badges Game Passes Category:Games Category:Town and City Games Category:Games with Badges Category:Games with 1000-1000000 visits